foragerfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Started / Alpha Build
Forager is a sandbox/exploring game, and it has a pretty fun gameplay, and getting started is a good step The Basics Movement: W A S D for moving the character Zoom: Hold ctrl and scroll in and out to adjust zoom. Your zoom will be reset to its original state if you press e'' or ''esc. Item use: Left or Right click, some are tools like the Pickaxe, which breaks some structures by pressing Left click, some are food which you can eat by pressing the Right mouse click. Left-click will throw the item on the cursor direction. Combining left click and shift will throw half the items in that slot and using ctrl instead of shift will throw all the items. Those combos also work for food (combining right click and ctrl will make you eat all the items you are holding and right click and shift will make you eat half of them). Menu: Press E to open the menu - Equipment are your skills - Build shows the handcrafted menu - Buy Land activates the "buying mode", were you can click plots to buy them and expand your island, by the cost of Golden Coins - System does not have a function yet (Alpha 6 ver.) Tools: Pickaxe, can break trees, rocks, iron ore, gold ore, and coal ore at a normal rate. Hammer, used to construct buildings. Shovel, used to start farming, left click to make a 1x1 square farm plot. Inventory: Down on the screen there is the Inventory tab, where you can store all the collected items, use the scroll wheel to navigate through the items Health and Hunger bar: on the top left corner there is a bar and hearts, which represents your hunger and health. Hunger is used when moving, breaking objects, building, and almost every action on the game, it can be restored by eating food. When you run out on your hunger bar if you have at least one heart left, you will gain about 25% of your max hunger and lose one heart. Tactics: When you start the game. locate a tree, select your pickaxe, and begin to hit the tree, when the tree breaks, either hover your mouse over the wood or walk into it. Doing either will pick it up. Next, look some rocks/stones, and begin to mine them. Press the e key, and select "Build". Make sure you have 20 or more rock/stone then select "Furnace", place the Furnace down. Preferably against the island border, or in a corner. Look for either a blue rock (Iron Ore), yellow rock (Gold Ore), or a Grey rock (Coal). If you can't find any coal, you can convert wood into a piece of Coal. After mining, you'll notice your food bar go down. (Also known as the ENERGY bar) There should either be a: chicken or berry bush. If there's a Berry Bush: Hit the bush once, and it will drop 1 - 2 berries. If there's a Chicken: Either wait for the chicken to lay an egg, or kill it with your pickaxe. If you decide to kill it, you should gain 1 - 3 meat and unlock cooked meat. Go to a furnace and select, "Cooked Meat". This will give you more energy than eating it raw. Optional: Make a "Bridge" to create a "Fish Trap" which costs 10 Wood and 2 berries. With the "Carpentry equipment" it will cost 7 wood instead of the usual 10.